


The 8:55 To Chicago

by heartsdesire456



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical, M/M, Romance, Taboo, Trains, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Super Chief, one of the first of the new streamliners launched in 1938, held the record for traveling between Los Angeles and Chicago in the fastest time. Because of the speed of travel, the train became the method of travel for Hollywood stars heading across the country to film movies very early in it's days. One of these film stars happens to be the charismatic yet enigmatic Adam Lambert. When Adam boarded his train bound for Chicago that morning, he had no way of knowing that a routine journey would prove to be something he would never forget.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 8:55 To Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> I researched a LOT for this fic, guys. Seriously a lot. It was sort of ridiculous really. It's such a short fic for the HOURS of research I did for this fic. I got the idea the other night when I was talking about how much I love art deco architecture and the streamline moderne styling that was used in the same period as art deco, which was around the same time as the birth of the 'golden age of film', AKA Old Hollywood, all things I ADORE! I wanted to write a fic with the imagery of that period and SOME HOW this came out of that. It's a short fic, plot wise and wordcount wise. It's more of a glimpse into the lives of a rising star in films and a down-on-his-luck train employee as their paths cross. Idk, I don't think I did as well as I set out to do, but I'm still pretty pround of it because it's definitely not something I ever expected to write. All slang used is appropriate 1930's slang (as per the internet anyhow) and I tried to get everything as historically accurate as I could. It wasn't meant to get so serious. It was meant to be just a movie star seducing a night employee on the train, but in trying to convey how much more taboo the relationship would've been at the time, I somehow made it darker and more emotional than I originally intended. Sorry if that takes away from the fic. I wrote it listening to a few jazz soundtracks that really set the mood. 
> 
> This one was the most historically appropriate:   
> 
> 
> [We'll Meet Again](http://8tracks.com/milkthimble/we-ll-meet-again) from [milkthimble](http://8tracks.com/milkthimble) on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com).
> 
> But this one, while not of the era, sets the mood a bit better, since it's such a dark, sultry fic in a way:   
> 
> 
> [I Want To Be Wicked](http://8tracks.com/mizenscen/i-want-to-be-wicked) from [MizEnScen](http://8tracks.com/mizenscen) on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com).

The sun was rising towards its zenith as the white Chrysler pulled to a stop in front of the station. All of the travelers coming out of the station or going in stopped and whispered when the driver opened the door and out stepped Adam Lambert, one of the biggest film stars of the era. A tall, statuesque man with broad shoulders, a commanding presence, and piercing eyes that outdid even his chiseled good looks as the focal point of his physical being, Adam Lambert was always one to draw attention as soon as he swept away his hat, revealing his eyes. Their color was a major point of interest with the recent rise of colored picture production favorable over black and whites.

Always dressed to the nines, the actor’s penchant for wearing the latest fashions was one of the things that made all the ladies sigh and giggle with each other as he passed. His driver hurriedly had a luggage cart brought to gather Adam’s bags as he headed into the building, sparing a coy look as he headed to the ticket booth to collect the tickets the studio had purchased for his and his driver’s journey.

The driver arrived with the cart and they both walked through the station, the bustling crowd parting with whispers and pointed fingers as a real life movie star went through the crowd. It wasn’t that rare of a thing to pass a star and their entourage at La Grande, but Adam Lambert was something new. He was something different. He was dark and mysterious. Nobody knew much about him. He wasn’t like Clark Gable, whose family came from oil wealth, or John Barrymore, who had a family full of actors. No, Adam Lambert was a man who had come from nowhere at the age of twenty-nine, cast in a film that had been slated to be a B-movie, only to have his performance bring bodies into the seats and money into the box office. With his charisma in front of the camera, casting directors everywhere wanted him for their films and they got him. 

However, no matter how much he captured and captivated audiences in picture houses, nothing was known about him as a person. He had no rumored romances, no high-class friends, no family that the public knew of. He was always invited to the best hops but he always came alone and left alone. The only thing gleaned from stories of him from other big named stars was that he was smooth and liked his hooch. The only real rumor about the actor was that he had once had too much giggle juice and sang a duet with Bing Crosby at a party up at Cal Neva that left everybody in the room breathless.

It was only natural that people were interested in the young man who had no background that anybody was aware of. As they approached the platform, it became clear it wasn’t only passersby that stopped to stare, the employees did as well. Even the porters stopped to whisper over the luggage they were loading as he walked past.

“Is this her?” Adam asked, turning to his driver.

The driver checked the tickets, then looked up with a nod. “Yes, sir. The Super Chief,” he answered and Adam nodded.

“Good, this trip shouldn’t take long then.”

~~

“All aboard!”

Adam pulled out his watch and smiled to himself. “Two minutes early. I’m impressed,” he said, looking up just in time to catch his bag. “No, this comes with me.” He smiled at the porters. “Sorry, carrying case comes with me, you know?” he said, shrugging.

“Yes sir, Mr. Lambert,” the nearest porter said with a smile, tipping his hat. “If you’d like to be taken to your compartment now, there’s a boy just inside the door to the car who will take you there.” He looked at the luggage tag. “You’re on the _Navajo_ , sir.” He looked around. “It’s two cars that way,” he said with a gesture.

Adam smiled and nodded. “Thank you…” He waited and the man frowned. Adam smiled. “Your name?”

The man looked surprised but gave Adam a grateful look. “It’s Albert, sir,” he said, and Adam nodded.

“Thank you, Albert,” he said simply, turning to walk away with his bag in his hand.

When Adam approached the door, he offered his hand to the lady about to step on ahead of him and smiled at how she blushed before stepping up easily. He got to the top of the steps and looked up only to see a young man standing there. He looked from his feet up to his face and smirked when he saw the man flush, eyes wide as he stared. “Is this the right car?” Adam asked, offering his ticket. 

The boy’s hands shook as he took the ticket, then nodded. “Um, ye-yes sir, Mr. Lambert.”

Adam opened his mouth to speak, only to hear a throat cleared behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “Sorry miss,” he said, stepping into the boy’s space to make room for a young lady to pass behind him. He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the young man, whose eyes were wide as he stared up at Adam’s face, cheeks flaming. As soon as the woman was gone, Adam backed up a little, fighting a flare of satisfaction deep in his gut when the boy followed his movement a bit. “Sorry about that,” he said, debating whether or not to say anything else to the boy.

“I-it’s okay, sir,” he said and Adam smirked, losing his fight to the urge to wink at the man. As he did so and turned to head down the narrow corridor, he heard the man’s breath catch in a way that made Adam more than a little intrigued about the young man. As he continued on to his compartment, he couldn’t help the arousal unfurling deep in his gut as he remembered the delicious flush that covered the pretty boy’s face.

~~

After dinner, Adam was heading back to his compartment from the lounge when he ran into the same boy who took his ticket that morning… literally.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Adam said, pulling the boy up, only to gasp as the train shuddered a bit, causing him to stumble, shoving the boy against the wall of the corridor.

“Sorry, sir!” the young man squeaked, cheeks flushed as he looked up at Adam. “Um, I- I didn’t mean to-“

Adam smiled down at him, inches away before he backed off. “No, no it’s alright. I didn’t look where I was going-“

“You’re the passenger, it’s just my fault- oof!” They both fell against the wall again as the train shuddered once more. 

“This track was not meant for a train this fast, huh?” Adam joked, only to frown when the boy shifted against his front. The guy’s eyes flew wide and he jerked away quickly. Adam’s frown turned into a smirk as he glanced down between them, noticing the way the young man’s trousers looked… ill-fitted. “Ah,” he said in amusement.

“Excuse me, sir!” the boy squeaked, ducking out of the way. Adam watched him all but run down the corridor and smirked, highly amused as he turned and continued to his compartment.

~~

Adam lay back, unable to sleep as he looked out the window, watching the landscape rolling past in the darkness, illuminated only by the lights coming from the windows of the train as they passed. His own room was lit only by a dim lamp, all other lights extinguished. He tried to read, but he couldn’t focus on the pages. He looked over at the clock and sighed. It was just past one in the morning, so his driver would be asleep.

For not the first time in his life, Adam felt utterly and completely alone. He lay down, staring at the ceiling as he thought about the choices he had made. He loved his career. He was lucky to have the success he wanted. However, his increasing fame made it damn near impossible to maintain a friendship with anybody. He hadn’t seen his family in a long time, he had no friends, and the only person he saw often was his driver, who was paid to travel with him. 

Adam glanced at the clock after thinking for what felt like ages, only to see it had only been twenty minutes. He cursed and sighed before making a decision. He walked over to the call bell and pulled the cord, grumbling as he did so. He sat back down and waited for someone to answer the call.

When the porter arrived, Adam smiled at him. “Hi, sorry to bother you, but could I get a bottle of whiskey?” he asked, and the porter smiled and nodded.

“Yes, sir. And no bother, it’s what I’m here for,” he said, tipping his hat as he turned to leave. Adam went to sit again, sighing at the prospect of a good nightcap to help him sleep.

Adam had only been sitting a few minutes when there was a knock. He stood and smiled as he opened the door, opening his mouth to thank the porter, only to have his smile drift into a smirk when he found the blonde boy from earlier standing there with a bottle of whiskey and three tumblers on a tray. “You’re not a porter,” he said almost playfully, making the young man smile shyly.

“No sir, but the porters were changing shifts. I decided to make it easier on them.” He held up the tray. “Here you are, sir.”

Adam leaned against the doorway. “Why don’t you come in and join me?” he asked, giving the boy a quick once over. “I insist.”

The young man shook his head. “No sir, I’m on the clock and-“

“But I thought I was the passenger?” Adam asked, giving him a small, playful grin. The man faltered and Adam laughed. “C’mon, if anybody asks, I wanted you to stay and assist me with something.”

The man smiled uneasily. “I shouldn’t be drinking on duty-“

“It’s just a little hooch, it won’t hurt ya,” Adam tempted and the man smiled.

“Well… I guess-“

“Great!” Adam took the tray and tugged the man in. “Sorry, I’m just really lonely I guess. I don’t really get to talk to many people,” he said, gesturing for the man to sit. “Oh, I’m horrible, what is your name?” he asked, and the man smiled bashfully as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

“Tommy. Tommy Ratliff, sir,” he said, and Adam rolled his eyes as he finished pouring them both decent sized whiskeys.

“None of that ‘sir’ stuff,” he said, sitting down beside Tommy. “My name is Adam Lambert, Tommy,” he said and the boy shot him a look.

“Of course I know your name,” he said and Adam laughed.

“Well it’s still nice to introduce myself, isn’t it?” He handed Tommy one of the glasses, earning himself a pretty little smile. “So, what do you do here? You’re not a porter,” he prompted.

Tommy shook his head. “Valet. I basically do whatever the passengers need of me. I usually let the porters keep the sleeping cars but I was walking by when they were changing shifts.” He sipped his drink and looked down. “Albert told me you asked him for his name,’ he said, and Adam raised an eyebrow curiously. Tommy looked at him and nodded. “That was a real swell thing to do,” he said softly.

Adam smiled sadly. “He’s just as much of a person as I am. It may not be the popular opinion, but Albert matters just as much as I do. The least someone can do is call him by his own name, not treat him like just another George.”

Tommy smiled in surprise. “You have no idea how much I agree.” He shrugged. “I’m glad you did that. They all know I respect them no matter what color their skin is, but a movie star’s respect is worth a lot more than some crumb like me.”

Adam tilted his head. “Why though?” he asked and Tommy shot him an almost startled glance. Adam shrugged. “I’m just a Joe that got lucky.”

Tommy snorted. “Mr. Lambert-“

“Adam,” Adam said softly and Tommy sighed.

“Adam,” he acquiesced. “I’m sure you didn’t just ‘get lucky’. From what I’ve heard, you’re a talented man.” He sipped his drink again. “Must have some serious salad if the way you were togged to the bricks this afternoon was anything to go by.”

Adam laughed. “It’s the money I made from the films. I live in a little set of rooms though. All my money goes to the clothes, trust me.” He shrugged. “That and my family.”

Tommy nodded. “That’s why I’m here. My family.”

Adam eyed him curiously. “You got kids?”

Tommy snorted. “Nah, I’m not married,” he said, shaking his head. He leaned back. “My Ma and my sister and her kids is who I mean,” he clarified. 

Adam frowned. “Why’re you taking care of your sister and her kids?”

“Her husband got the kiss off a few years back,” Tommy said softly. He shrugged. “He was a real smooth cat, but he was in some dealings that were too deep for him, if you know what I’m saying,” he said and Adam cringed. Tommy nodded sadly. “Yep. The work he was in was a trip for biscuits so when the economy went south, he started losing. A few years back he finally killed himself. Left my sister and three kids with nobody to support them.”

Adam shook his head. “Your parents couldn’t help?” he asked and Tommy flinched.

“They helped for a little while, but Pops was a lunger.” He shook his head. “He died about two years ago. None of the rest of us got it, thankfully, but I went from just living my life to supporting my sister and her kids and my mother too.” He shrugged. “I live with Ma, but I ain’t there much. I’m always here.”

Adam’s heart really went out to the beautiful young man beside him. “What did you do before that? School?” he asked, and Tommy chuckled.

“I finished high school, not that many kids in my neck of the woods do, but I was a scrub the whole time. I never would’ve made it in college even if I did have money,” he said.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “How old are you?” he asked.

Tommy eyed him. “Thirty-two. Why? How old did you think I was?”

Adam choked on his drink. “Whoa, thirty-two?!” he asked, then shook his head. “I’m thirty-one! I thought you were a boy!”

Tommy laughed. “You can imagine how much trouble I had when I was a skin tickler,” he said, tipping his glass to Adam. “All the lounges didn’t want a kid in their bands. Thought I was all wet.”

Adam smiled. “You played the drums, huh?”

“Yeah, I was a musician,” Tommy said. He sighed. “It was the life. Especially at the start. When I started, it was all speakeasies. The risk made it more fun.”

Adam chuckled. “My dad, he owns this gin mill down in San Diego. I grew up helping out, you know?” He grinned. “It was under a warehouse so we never got raided. It was always a risk, but it never happened. My mother, she hated us kids around there. She wouldn’t let my brother come down usually. He’s younger, you know,” he added. “I grew up watching all these gal’s singing- real canaries.” Adam sighed nostalgically, taking a drink. “They were _incredible_.” He laughed softly. “I would hang around back stage and they would let me put on their makeup and do theirs for them when I got older and learned how. They were all real lookers, molls mostly, but they were the sweetest women.” He smiled. “Taught me how to sing. I can remember being… psh, couldn’t have been more than ten, sitting at the piano with all these canaries teaching me to sing.”

Tommy gave him a smile. “If your family’s got a lounge like that, why do you send your money back home?”

Adam sighed. “Parents divorced. The joint doesn’t make much anymore. The economy included the drinkers, even after it was legal again,” he added. “My mother, she works as a laundress but I still help her out. My dad is paying for my brother to go to college so I help out some too.” He shook his head. “My brother’s a smart kid. He’s gonna be a doctor or something.”

Tommy nodded. “So singing, is that what you did before you were acting? From what I remember, you’re still pretty new in the films, huh?”

“Yeah, I actually went to New York for a few years to sing there. Came back home, though. I was singing when I ended up trying to get cast for the first film.” He sighed. “I miss it,” he admitted.

“Why? You’re famous,” Tommy said and Adam hummed, eyeing the other man. “What?” Tommy asked.

Adam shook his head. “The fame isn’t that fun. I mean… I get to go to some swell parties and I get favors when I’m traveling, but I don’t have friends. I never see my family.” He shrugged. “It just gets lonely.”

Tommy eyed him curiously. “How? Don’t get me wrong, I mean no disrespect, but you’re a movie star. You can always find somebody that wants to fill your time.”

“But I don’t want somebody to like me just for being famous,” Adam argued. “Yeah, I could have some dish on my arm all the time, or some guys who just want to be my friend for the recognition, but I would still be alone, really.”

Tommy chuckled. “You and me both,” he said, tipping his nearly empty glass to Adam. “This is probably the first real conversation I’ve had in months.”

Adam smiled. “Same for me.” They clinked their glasses together before finishing their drinks. Adam hissed and shook his head. “This is good hooch.”

Tommy hummed. “Thanks for sharing. The expensive stuff isn’t really my drink of choice.”

Adam tipped his head and looked at Tommy curiously. He was feeling just comfortably relaxed enough to speak his mind. “You’re a pip, Tommy,” he said and Tommy eyed him curiously, cheeks showing spots of pink.

“How about another drink?” Tommy said quickly, standing with his glass. He walked back to the table where the bottle was sitting.

Adam smirked and stood. He crowded in behind Tommy, putting a hand on his waist as he reached around to catch the hand on the bottle. “How about something else,” he whispered, leaning down so that his lips brushed Tommy’s ear as he spoke.

Tommy’s hand quaked, rattling the bottle against the tray. “I- I-“ Adam curled his hand around Tommy’s side and pressed a kiss behind his ear. Tommy shook, trying to pull away. “I’m not a gunsel,” he spat and Adam huffed.

“I think you are,” he said, sliding the hand closed over Tommy’s on the bottle up to his wrist, fingertips pressing to the inside of Tommy’s wrist. “Your pulse is racing,” he whispered. 

“It’s- it’s _wrong_ ,” Tommy hissed.

Adam shook his head. “I felt you in the corridor earlier,” he said, pulling Tommy back against him. Tommy gasped as he felt Adam growing hard against his back. “Just like you feel me.”

“Adam I- we shouldn’t. It’s wrong, it’s filthy-“

“Says who?” Adam challenged. “The same people who say Albert isn’t even a _person_ , just another George?” he asked and Tommy was quiet. “They’re wrong about that, aren’t they?”

Tommy squeaked. “But- but it isn’t normal. It isn’t _natural_.”

Adam slid his hand up Tommy’s forearm, over the starched white material of his uniform, up his arm to his shoulder and then across his chest. “I don’t know about you, but to me, the idea of doing this to a woman doesn’t feel natural. _This_ is what feels right to me. If it isn’t ‘natural’ for other people, that’s their problem. But it feels pretty natural to me.”

“But- but if we get caught we- I’ll be-“ Tommy went quiet as Adam curled his arm around Tommy’s waist.

“Nobody will know. I’ve got just as much to lose as you if we get caught, don’t I?” he asked, pressing his lips to the side of Tommy’s neck. 

Tommy shivered. “I don’t… I-“

Adam sighed. “If you really want me to stop, I will,” he said, siding his hands to rest loosely on Tommy’s hips. “I’m sorry if I have the wrong idea,” he said, pulling his hands away, only to freeze when Tommy grabbed his wrists.

Adam waited with bated breath only to feel a spark in his gut as Tommy pulled Adam’s hands slowly back to his waist. “You don’t.”

Adam smiled, pulling Tommy back against him, sliding his hands to rest on Tommy’s stomach, Tommy’s hands laced through his fingers on top of Adam’s hands. “Okay?”

Tommy turned to look up at him and Adam’s breath caught as he saw the dark, hungry look in the smaller man’s eyes. “Yeah,” he said shakily. Adam leaned in and caught his lips, carefully testing Tommy’s reaction. He moaned in surprise when Tommy’s beautiful, soft, plush lips pressed back against his, fitting their mouths together perfectly. Adam tightened his hold on Tommy, only to release him as the kiss broke. “Oh,” Tommy said softly, looking somewhat surprised.

Adam raised an eyebrow curiously and Tommy bit back a small smile. “I’ve never kissed a man before,” Tommy admitted, biting his lip sadly. “It- it does feel… right,” he said softly.

Adam felt his stomach clench painfully as he saw the raw pain in Tommy’s eyes that he knew so well. “I know,” he said weakly, leaning in to kiss Tommy again. Tommy turned in his arms so that he could really kiss him. Adam curled his arms around Tommy’s small waist, holding him closely as they shared another kiss. As they kissed, Adam felt a passion rising within the man in his arms that he hadn’t experienced before and he realized with a pang that Tommy had never had a chance to express who he was with a lover before. Adam knew the dark reality of loving other men. He knew how dangerous it was and because of that, he had had very few romances in his lifetime. Tommy had never kissed a man before, so Adam knew what kind of a life Tommy had to have been living. He had clearly hidden the part of him that desired another man in his arms. 

Adam knew they could have this night. They could find that expression of who they each truly were in each other’s arms.

Adam slid his hands to Tommy’s hips, pulling himself away, breaking the kiss. “Can I?” he asked softly, resting his forehead against Tommy’s as he slid his hands to the buttons of Tommy’s jacket. “If you say no, I won’t try-“

“No, please do,” Tommy said, looking up into Adam’s eyes with a look of recklessness. “I- I want this,” he said weakly, voice tinged with desperation. “With you,” he added in a small, insecure tone that made Adam’s heart clench painfully. 

Adam couldn’t help but kiss him. He knew how it felt. He felt the same thing every time he was with someone. It was a rare occasion, but with every lover he had ever had, there was always the fear that ‘this time could be the last’. The fear of being caught, the stress of hiding who he really was, the pain of having to lie about not having a relationship when there was someone in his life… it was all a burden Adam had to bear. He could only imagine the worse burden of faking it with women the way Tommy must have lived his whole life. 

Adam could give him a night of freedom. They could both have someone to share the burden for a little while. Within the walls of Adam’s compartment, they were truly free.

Adam wasted no time unbuttoning Tommy’s jacket, fingers never lingering on the brass buttons as he released them. As soon as the last button was undone, he slid his hands inside, shoving the jacket down off of Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy caught it on one wrist and tossed the jacket onto the floor where it wouldn’t be stepped on and then slid his hands to Adam’s face, pulling him into another kiss.

Adam moaned softly as Tommy explored his mouth. He shoved Tommy’s suspenders off of his shoulders and started on the buttons of Tommy’s shirt, still swapping messy, feverish kisses as Tommy held onto Adam, stepping out of his shoes carelessly. Adam swept them out of the way with his foot, guiding Tommy back onto the bed. Tommy crawled back onto it, looking up at Adam with his shirt half-unbuttoned, his hair mussed out of it’s neat coiffure, and his large, soft lips looking red and abused. 

“You’re beautiful,” Adam groaned as he crawled onto the bed after him, shrugging off his dressing gown along the way. 

Tommy smirked, showing more confidence with each layer he was stripped of. He reached out and pulled Adam down, kissing him as soon as he was within reach. Adam shoved Tommy’s shirt off as soon as he got the buttons all undone. Tommy let him have the shirt and Adam tossed it over his shoulder, leaning in to immediately kiss down Tommy’s chest. “A-Adam,” Tommy choked out in a broken moan.

Adam kissed down his torso, smiling as his lips pass over Tommy’s quivering stomach muscles. He sat up, looking down at Tommy as he placed a hand on the fastenings of his pants. “Can I?” he asked and Tommy smiled at him a soft, happy smile.

“Yeah, you can,” he said, reaching up to cup Adam’s cheek for a moment before Adam turned to kiss his palm and then turn back to the task of ridding Tommy of all of his clothing. When Adam tugged Tommy’s pants off and dropped them to the floor, he slid back up Tommy’s body, leaving them evenly matched in their underpants alone, stripped of all other clothing. 

Adam kissed Tommy, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Tommy’s body. “You can still make me stop,” he offered and Tommy shook his head with a smile.

“No.” He leaned up and captured Adam’s lips, taking the first initiative for the first time. “I don’t want you to stop at all.”

Adam closed his eyes, leaning their foreheads together. “You’re giving me so much?” he asked shakily, surprised somewhat by Tommy’s openness since the first kiss.

Tommy slid his fingers through Adam’s hair, pulling him back to look at him. “You said it first… you have just as much to lose here. You’ve proven you’re more decent of a man than half the people I’ve ever met just by asking a man what his name is.” Tommy shook his head. “I probably won’t meet anybody like you ever again. I’m not passing up an opportunity like this.”

Adam leaned in to kiss him. “As long as you’re sure,” he said, earning a small chuckle. “What?” he asked, sliding his lips to Tommy’s jaw.

Tommy moaned softly. “I’m in bed with a handsome man, why wouldn’t I be sure?” he challenged, gasping some when Adam shifted his hips so that his thigh slid between Tommy’s legs, pressing against him perfectly. “Off,” Tommy mumbled, reaching down Adam’s back to shove at his underpants.

Adam grinned and rolled off of Tommy to get naked, eyeing Tommy hungrily as he took the opportunity to do the same. Adam crawled back over Tommy, who grinned up at him. “You really are a pip,” Adam said, looking down at Tommy from face to toes. He smirked when he saw a small flush spread across Tommy’s cheeks. “I love how pretty you blush,” Adam confided, leaning down to kiss his lips teasingly before slowly sliding his lips down Tommy’s chin, his neck, and on down his body. Adam’s attention was captured by the ridge of Tommy’s hipbone and he took a moment to kiss across it, sucking little marks into his pale skin. “So pretty,” he whispered, stroking his thumb over a mark he made.

“A-Adam,” Tommy moaned and Adam smiled, nipping at his skin once more before kissing further. “Touch me, please!”

Adam wrapped his hand around Tommy’s length as he crawled back up his body, kissing him deeply as he reached his mouth. Tommy whimpered as Adam stroked him from base to tip in slow, almost teasing touches. Adam moaned as he rubbed himself against Tommy’s thigh on the way up. “Let me just-“ Adam let go of Tommy, who whined, until Adam pulled Tommy’s body just where he wanted it, lowering himself on top of him almost fully. Adam braced himself with one hand beside Tommy’s head, curling the other hand around Tommy’s thigh as he lined their hips up _just right_. “Yes,” Adam moaned and Tommy gasped, tossing his head back as Adam rolled their hips together.

“Adam, oh!” he gasped, hands curling around Adam’s shoulders. He let Adam hitch his thigh higher around his hip and moaned helplessly as Adam rolled their hips together. Tommy looked up into Adam’s eyes and Adam moaned, fighting to not shiver at the dark pools of molten chocolate staring back at him. It was the most seductive sight, a gaze that could melt him from the inside out. He couldn’t stop the way his heart pounded with every hitch of Tommy’s breath. 

Adam groaned hoarsely as Tommy’s eyelashes fluttered against his milky skin, head tipping back a fraction as he pulled his other thigh up to wrap both legs around Adam’s hips, using the leverage to thrust up against Adam harder. He was beautiful. The shimmer of sweat across Tommy’s chest and neck was positively _sinful_. Adam watched his throat bob and leaned down, chasing the motion with his tongue, earning a choked gasp from the man beneath him. Adam shifted his weight to one hand and splayed the other across Tommy’s chest, fingers seeking his dark pink nipples to tease. “You’re delicious,” Adam groaned, kissing up his neck and jaw to nip at his earlobe, absolutely absorbed in the beauty laid out beneath him.

Tommy panted, toes clenching against Adam’s thighs. “Adam, oh God, Adam!” he whined, nails digging into Adam’s shoulder blades painfully. “Please, please, I need- so close!” He sunk one hand into Adam’s thick hair and tugged him down to kiss him hard and fast, catching Adam off guard with his intensity. Adam moaned as Tommy _devoured_ his mouth, only to break off with a sharp cry as he tensed, body arching as his nailed dug into Adam’s shoulder and neck as he clung to him, body jumping in uncontrollable quakes as he reached his end.

Adam moaned, whining slightly at the painpleasure of Tommy’s nails along his back. The heat of Tommy’s release between them nearly sent him over the edge. “Tommy, Tommy,” he panted, only to squeak when Tommy tugged him down into a heady, all-consuming kiss that drove his _wild_. Adam broke away with a cry, clinging to the body beneath him as he came, biting down on the shoulder beneath him just hard enough to draw a ragged moan from his lover.

Adam collapsed, catching himself on his elbows so he didn’t put all his weight on the man beneath him. “Oh God.”

Tommy hummed, sliding his hands down Adam’s arms from shoulders to elbows on either side of him. “That was… neat.”

Adam laughed softly, kissing him sweetly before rolling off to the side so that he wasn’t resting all his weight on Tommy. “Good?” he asked, and Tommy nodded, smiling a bright, somewhat glowing smile in the aftermath of their romp between the sheets. “God, you’re beautiful,” Adam said, shaking his head as he rested a hand on Tommy’s chest, propped on one elbow to look down at his face. “Cute as a bug,” he said and Tommy laughed softly.

“You’re pretty handsome yourself,” he said, rising up on his elbows to look at the mess on his belly. “Got a towel?” he asked, and Adam nodded, sliding out of bed just long enough to duck into the small closet of his compartment and retrieve a towel. He cleaned himself off, then tossed it to Tommy, who cleaned himself off. 

Adam poured himself another whiskey and sat down, propping against the wall as he looked down at Tommy. He sipped some, then offered the glass to Tommy, who smiled and sat up, taking sip. He leaned back against Adam, laying his head on his shoulder when Adam curled an arm around his waist, holding him silently. Adam shared his glass as they both sat quietly, occasionally sharing small, lazy kisses. Tommy’s eyes began to droop and Adam finished his glass, setting it aside as he pulled Tommy into his arms. “Stay with me?” he asked, kissing Tommy’s head.

Tommy smiled tiredly. “I can’t. I’m already probably in trouble as it is,” he said sadly. He slid out of the bed and looked for his clothes slowly, showing clear reluctance.

Adam felt a small surge of ‘not yet’ flood him with panic. “Please?” he asked weakly. “Just… stay the night and I’ll cover for you if you get in trouble? I’m the passenger, right?” he tried, and Tommy paused.

“Adam,” he said softly, and Adam shrugged, meeting his eyes.

“I haven’t met anybody in a long time. I get the feeling you haven’t either,” he said and Tommy snorted.

“Never. Never met anybody. I mean, I had a few ladies, but I don’t even like them really.” He looked down. “I can’t lose this job, Adam,” he said softly.

Adam smiled. “I’ll tell them I needed help with something. Besides, if you go back now, they’ll smell whiskey on your breath,” he said and Tommy grumbled, but dropped his shirt, going back to the bed. Adam smirked triumphantly and Tommy gave him a narrow eyed look.

“You’re trouble,” he said, leaning in to kiss him as he crawled back into bed with Adam.

Adam just smiled, shifting the sheets as they slid into the bed so that their bodies were covered. “Thanks,” Adam said, kissing Tommy’s shoulder as he curled his arm around the smaller man’s body.

Tommy hummed. “I better not get in trouble for this,” he said, rolling around until his body was curled to match the curves of Adam’s body.

Adam just smiled, relaxing some as he held Tommy close. “You won’t,” he said tenderly, kissing him sweetly. Tommy just smiled and wiggled closer, settling against the bigger man comfortably.

~~

The day had long been dawned when Adam woke up alone. He took a moment to feel sad, to miss the feeling of having someone beside him, and then pushed it aside as he got ready for his day. When he left to go to lunch before the train reached Chicago, he was just coming around the corner when he heard a man speaking in a hushed but stern tone.

“Ratliff, where were you all night?! The log shows you clocked in for the night shift just before dinner and clocked out this morning just before breakfast, but nobody saw you all night at your post!”

“I-I was assisting a passenger, sir! Honest, I-“

“Oh yeah, which one?”

Adam hurried around the corner and planted a large smile on his face as he came into sight and the men stopped. “Mr. Ratliff, thank you so much for helping me last night,” he said suddenly, giving him a pointed look.

Tommy stammered. “Y-Yes, sir. Of course.”

The man, who appeared to be one of Tommy’s superiors, straightened up. “Mr. Ratliff assisted you in the night, Mr. Lambert?” he asked, and Adam nodded.

“Yeah, I was feeling a little ill so I asked him to stay in case I needed him to call for my driver. I woke up feeling just swell though,” Adam said convincingly. “Mr. Ratliff is a very dedicated valet to not get fed up with a demanding passenger like me.”

The man eyed Tommy with a smug look. “Well, we do our best to train our valets, sir,” he said and Adam saw the dark look Tommy shot him when he wasn’t looking. “Good work, Ratliff,” he said, nodding to Adam as he turned and walked away.

Tommy exhaled sharply as he left. “That was perfect timing,” he said softly and Adam grinned. “Thanks,” he said softly.

“I told you I’d cover for you,” Adam said and Tommy shrugged.

“Can’t really trust in that, can I?” he asked and Adam tilted his head understandingly. “I-I should get back to work. I was only scheduled a short sleep this morning, so I’m clocking in again to help when we reach Chicago in a few hours.” Tommy smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

Adam caught his hand as he turned to leave. “Hey, um… thank you. For last night,” he said softly.

Tommy gave him a secretive smile, somewhat tender but timid. “No, thank you.” He looked around and kept his voice low. “I haven’t… I’ve never felt that free before. Thank you, Adam,” he whispered, glancing both ways before darting up onto his toes to peck Adam’s cheek. “Goodbye,” he said with a small flush to his cheeks as he ducked past Adam, heading on his way. Adam watched him go with an odd mixture of happiness and sadness in his heart.

~~

Tommy watched the passengers disembark, helping a few down the steps, with no small amount of sadness as he saw what had to be Adam’s belongings being unpacked from the baggage car and stacked onto a cart on the platform. They were all the same type of bags as Adam’s carrying case had been and there were many of them. It had been nothing but a fling, a wild night of passion overtaking rationality. Tommy didn’t regret it, it could’ve possibly been the only night of true freedom he would ever experience.

But the knowledge of what it could be like to be with someone and feel that amount of desire when he may never experience it again was settling into his very being like a lingering ache. He knew what it was like now that he may never experience it again.

He was drawn from his thoughts as someone blocked his line of sight. He glanced up and bit his lip against a gasp when he saw Adam’s driver passing him with Adam behind him. Adam waited until the driver was down before waving him on. “I’ll be right there,” he said, glancing back to see the empty corridor. “Here,” Adam said softly, pressing an envelope into Tommy’s hand as he leaned in, as though whispering to him, only to brush his lips along Tommy’s jaw subtly. “Have a good day, Mr. Ratliff,” he said in a louder voice as he stood tall once more, waving with a smile before taking off down the steps.

Tommy watched the most beautiful man he had ever had the pleasure of seeing with his own two eyes walk out of his life with a sad yet uniquely happy thrum through his body as he realized that no matter that it had been only once, he had still experienced something special with that beautiful, nice man walking away.

As the train finished disembarking and the porters began to reset in their positions so that the next set of passengers could come aboard, Tommy was relieved of his post and given the evening off after two long days with a short sleep period between. When Tommy got to his bunk in the crew’s quarters, he took the envelope Adam had given him from his pocket, shucking his jacket and shoes as he crawled into his tiny bed. He opened the letter and settled back to read it, curious as to what Adam could possibly have had left to say.

Tommy looked in the envelope and found the address written down. He smiled and bit his lip, laying back as he considered what could be the beginning of something new. Something different. Something Tommy had never imagined could ever happen to him.

As he read the letter over again, he knew in his heart there could only be one choice of action. He just hoped it was the right one.


End file.
